


Her Heavenly Father

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Bible
Genre: Bullying, Gen, References to suicide (as horrible), a father's perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery:</p><p>This takes place in Paradise, and is (supposedly) God the Father’s reaction to Chloe’s suicide in Season 7. Predictably, He gets angry- think about it: His adopted daughter just murdered herself! If anything, the purpose of this ‘intellectual colony’ is an aggressive defense against suicide in all forms (including assisted suicide- a horrible practice).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Heavenly Father

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Please don’t panic, this is known to be a sensitive topic (even by the author), and it ought to be. If anything, this is a way of saying “Don’t do it.” Usually I touch on pretty sensitive topics, and what are called “hot button issues”, to those who’ve read my works regularly, I am known to be someone who doesn’t ever shy away from an ideological fight- doesn’t mean that I like to fight, but I never fear opposition. There’s a little something I’ve learned about guys in my generation: there are at least two kinds: there are stormtroopers, and there are politicians. The “stormtroopers” (reference Star Wars) don’t care about opposition, we will stand against entire planets if we must- one voice is as good as one trillion voices in our eyes., it’s the issues that matter. Politicians generally appear to seek consensus, and true consensus is impossible by any account on any issue, because no two people are the same. Stormtroopers, (like myself) generally see politicians as, basically, cowards- afraid of opposition, whereas politicians probably see stormtroopers as foolish and reckless. Neither is entirely correct. Please do read, review/comment, and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes Chapter 1 Beginning:
> 
> Don’t be afraid, this is an attempt to write a story from Yahweh’s perspective, so it’s going to sound arrogant for a mere human to produce, but I sincerely hope to do Him honor by producing this tale against suicide. This is, therefore, a little different for me. This is supposed to be Yahweh’s response to Chloe’s suicide, and He’s quite a bit disappointed to say the least!

**Her Heavenly Father**

_**By James Carmody.** _

 

 **Characters:** God the Father, Saint Michael, Chloe, The First (Lucifer- referenced), Kennedy (referenced), Willow (referenced).

**Disclaimer (double):**

****This is a crossover, and the stories I am crossing are The Bible, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own neither- only this storyline, and will accept no money for this- not one red cent! This is just for enjoyment. Buffy is the property of Joss, and as for Sacred Scripture, that passed into Public Domain several centuries before Public Domain ever existed. As for the characters: they are as accurate as I can make them to what they’re described as in the documents. ****

**Chapter 1.): I learn of my child’s suicide- and my reaction.**

I reread the document for a third time, as if it will make the document go down better, but still no response. I knew it wouldn’t, but the sheer shock of one of my Earthly Children committing self-murder is hard to take in. Chloe had so much potential, and according to My agents in the house at 1630 Revello Drive, she was being bullied by several others- including one who has no place _anywhere_ near My children: an evil angel known by the name of Lucifer, but known to them in that house as The First Evil.

After re-reading the file several more times, desperately looking for some way to save My adopted daughter, I closed the file on My desk, and had a tear burn, unshed in My eyes at the thought of her soul being lost to Gehanna for the felony of suicide- or self-murder.

What I am trying to do is find a reason to accept her into Paradise so that she can fully develop. Yes, I am a teacher, as I was during My brief Earthly life of roughly thirty-three years... But it doesn’t look good for that cause, not one bit! It seems that Chloe has decided to hang herself to the death in her bedroom. That hurt. Even more: one of her neighbors bullied her so much that she was open to that _monster_ who lead Adam and Eve so many generations ago to disobey me and eat from the wrong tree. Don’t get me wrong: I wanted them to eat a healthy diet, but that _particular_ tree’s fruit was poisonous to them… extremely poisonous! When they listened to Lucifer and ate that poisonous fruit, they messed up their children- one reason why wickedness is forbidden! It can be construed, therefore, that one of the results of this _extremely disastrous_ disobedience was, for some of my children, was an orientation mix-up, something got inverted in some of them, leading them to desire forbidden relationships with those of their gender- this is not their fault, but what they do with it is.

That monster has done it! I decided, reviewing the evidence for about the fifth time, in a sheer rage over the suicide of My adopted daughter! I had so wanted to give her the same preternatural gifts I was planning on giving to her housemates who were to receive said gifts, and get her a job in the eternal conflict, but it looks as though she wasn’t interested! That really breaks My heart!

The chief of security for My realm, Saint Michael, approached to talk to me about some matters regarding security in reference to that guerilla band in Sunnydale California. I set the report down to hear My creature out- he has some kind of concern, and it might help to get My mind off of this horrid matter.

I would not be rude to my civil servant, but My mind is pre-occupied with concerns about this horrid matter, and weather it’s even possible to redeem My adopted daughter, and get her a quality education and repair job for her problems- if I can save her, then _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , I can find myself a little less upset about her misbehavior. True, Kennedy shouldn’t have bullied her- I’ll have to have a talk with her about that, but the real monster in this matter is Lucifer- _he’s_ the one who convinced her that she was better off dead! That _really_ gets me mad!

I think I’ve had it with that monster and tyrant, who’s been murdering my children via eachother since Cain and Abel, now he’s going down. I won’t ever kill anything I created, and I had so hoped that he could be a quality teacher to my other creatures, but through a horrible mix of egotism and hatred of neighbors; sadly Lucifer went evil, and, what’s worse, with that wicked genius went a third of my newly created spirits into a state of corruption- just like a corrupted file cannot be read by the author, I cannot help a being who is unwilling to be helped. I can and will re-write the data into anyone’s file if their file gets corrupted with wickedness… proviso they give consent to the repairs- some kind of consent, that is., but will not do anything without the consent of the other.

What happened to My security chief’s generation was that a third of his peers joined a gang run by the Devil, and this war has been going on ever since! Oh, in the person of Christ, I was able to completely rout them from Paradise- but those spirits have continued their rebellion ever since… as for the spirits I commission to be angels: their task was at first a holding action, then a mop-up operation.

Michael completely misinterpreted my attitudes and the levels thereof about now. What he said was “Don’t worry, Dad, I’ll come back later, I can see You’re upset.” This is when I found out that he had erred in translation- not a sin, but a goof-up. “What is it, Michael? I have time for you in this matter.” I responded.

“Well, Pop, I was conferring with some of my colleagues: Raphael and Gabriel, about current events, and it looks as though your partisan band will try to attack Perdition’s gates shortly.” he said, clearly concerned that this could open a gate in their hearts to the Evil One.

“I’m of a similar mindset” I responded “if the adversary gets a foothold in their hearts, he won’t need a base from which to tempt humanity from some unassailable abyss, he’ll operate from within them.” I continued, referring to the very center of the human mind- it’s heart, not the organ. “They’ll need help, and their ‘tech-support gal’s’ idea won’t work, she’s right to be afraid… but there is a way, so here’s what we’re going to do…” I then laid out My plan for how to give a small band of weakened operatives a fighting chance against a gang of wicked spirits.

Afterwards, it occurred to me, or reoccurred, I should say: stress, it can make someone temporarily insane, just enough to nullify the full consent necessary for a mortal sin- meaning that there’s hope for Chloe’s soul still. “I’ll have to check My messages.” I said to my secretary, Saint Peter, “We may have acquired a new citizen, but it doesn’t look good.” as I went off to do just that, with hope in the heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes End Chapter 1:
> 
> This is not blasphemy, it is a genuine attempt to give honor to God by looking at matters through the eyes that He does. The thing about ‘files’ connected to people is a matter I think about often- for as a writer, I see us creatures as a type of ‘files’, clarifying things like how a person can be brought back to life many millions of years after their body has broken down into a natural fertilizer by the work of scavengers and things like bacteria and worms in the earth- the ‘data’ is stored somewhere else, but with intrinsically disordered behavior (mortal sin), that ‘corrupts the file’ and it takes a type of ‘light’ (or lesser) miracle to restore the person’s spiritual file to ‘readable status’.  
> I don’t mean to make God sound like a self-important narcissist, if that be the impression- it’s a disaster! The reason for the capital “M”s has to do with the fact that when you refer to Him, you do so with a capital “H”, so if He’s referring to Himself, why not capital M, as God’s a particular case in the manners of the English Language.


End file.
